Sakura's Love
by LoveKuroneko
Summary: Sakura got tired of being pushed away by Sasuke. Instead she finds comfort in... you'll have to read to find out.
1. Forget Sasuke

I don't own any Naruto characters just so you know. This story is about Sakura's change of heart. Read on and find out why!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Naruto.What an idiot. What a nuisance. Then why am I thinking of being nice to him?  
  
Sakura walked through the Leaf Village. She was lost in thought about.  
  
Well, seems that Naruto can't be ALL bad. I mean, he makes me laugh on every occasion. He's just a friend, right? Nothing to worry about.  
  
It was about a week before Christmas and they only had so many days of vacation but Kakashi Sensei really wanted to train them more.  
  
Oh, I'll get to see Sasuke! I wonder how he is today.  
  
Sakura stopped in an instant.  
  
I guess I'll never reach to his heart. This is just pointless.  
  
She looked at the ground for a moment and then resumed her walking to the bridge. She noticed that Naruto was there. He seemed really impatient. She laughed a little to herself.  
  
"Sakura!" screamed Naruto. "Morning!"  
  
He jumped from the bridge ramp and walked over to her, a grin spread on his goofy face.  
  
"Morning," she said politely. She gave him a small smile and leaned on the bridge ramp.  
  
Naruto started to balance himself on the ramp, walking back and forth beside her. "I wonder if the water is frozen underneath us." He wondered aloud.  
  
"Probably," she replied. "It's the middle of December."  
  
"I love winter!" he said loudly. "You can throw snow at people!"  
  
Sakura couldn't help but laugh at that comment.  
  
Naruto got tired of walking on the ramp so he jumped down beside her and sat on the wooden bridge floor.  
  
I always feel lightheaded around that dummy. He must have too much energy to spend on stuff. Hehe.  
  
"Look! Sakura!" said Naruto suddenly.  
  
"What is it?" she looked down on him.  
  
"First snow!"  
  
Sakura looked ahead. He was right. Little snowflakes were gently falling down, and it seemed like the most magnificent sight she ever saw.  
  
As if reading her mind, Naruto commented how beautiful the snow was. He picked himself up and stood by her side. Sakura looked at the sidewalk by the bridge. A few people walked by and after glancing at her and Naruto, they smiled and whispered something to each other.  
  
What is in those peoples' minds?  
  
The snow didn't melt which made Sakura very happy as Christmas might be a white Christmas and who knows, maybe New Year's will have some snow left over, too.  
  
She gave a half glance at Naruto. He was still looking at the snow. Could he be thinking about the same thing, or snowball fights? Somehow, Sakura felt that Naruto shared the same feeling with her. Wow.  
  
"I wish it didn't have to end." He said. "I've always loved looking at snow falls."  
  
Sakura blushed a little. She too, always liked watching snow.  
  
About five minutes later, she heard footsteps and looking ahead saw Sasuke approach. Something made her walk over to him and be in her usual behavior.  
  
"Morning, Sasuke!" she exclaimed and gave him her best smile. "Isn't all this snow beautiful?"  
  
"It only brings cold." He said, and she could feel coldness in his voice as well. She lowered her head and felt she would cry in a minute, but she suppressed herself.  
  
Naruto wasn't pleased. He glared at Sasuke and then returned to his activity of walking around on the ramp. Sasuke ignored both of them completely and leaned on the edge of the bridge not wanting to be talked to.  
  
Sakura scolded herself in her mind.  
  
That was the last straw. That's IT. I can't stand that Sasuke anymore. He has no right to push me away like that. But he once told me I annoy him. I guess he can get his wish granted; I'll never bother that baka again. I can spend my nice attitude on someone worthwhile, but who?  
  
She looked around and her eyes fell on Naruto, who just fell off the ramp and hit the bridge's floor with a soft thump.  
  
Yeah, right. Hehe.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Next Chapter, "Get Those Mushrooms!" 


	2. Get Those Mushrooms!

Naruto: Everything is going well so far! Kakashi Sensei is about to come, so let's hear his training for today!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
About half an hour's wait, Kakashi Sensei appeared in his happy-go-lucky attitude. Sakura was really angry at him, but for some reason she felt that she should keep quiet today. Was she getting sick or something?  
  
Naruto, as usual, wanted to bite Sensei's head off. Sakura stopped him just in time. She was still holding onto his jacket's collar when Sensei was introducing today's training lesson.  
  
"Alright," he said. "Today, as you can see, it's snowing. No surprise there, its winter."  
  
He stopped for a second before proceeding.  
  
"I want you to go and find something in the forest."  
  
They all looked at him determined.  
  
"White mushrooms." He said with a wink in his eye.  
  
Nobody spoke. It seemed too quiet.  
  
"What's the point of THAT?" exclaimed Naruto.  
  
"White mushrooms are white," answered Kakashi Sensei. "Snow is white. Try and find them in this snowfall. They're camouflaged from lookers. Does that make sense?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"This exercise is to train your eye to spot things that aren't what they seem to be." Said Sensei. "I want you to divide in two groups. One of you will have to go with me. I think by splitting we can get the work done faster, and as not to get lost, your partner can help you."  
  
Naruto quickly jumped up. "I want to team up with Sakura! Sasuke can go with you, Kakashi Sensei."  
  
Sakura REALLY wanted to protest, but for one thing, she didn't want to go with either Sasuke or Sensei. She had no choice but to agree.  
  
"Alright then," said Kakashi. "Sakura, Naruto, be careful. I don't want you guys to be eaten by a wolf or something. Off you go!"  
  
Sakura really wanted to believe that Sensei had joked about that part about the wolves but she had a feeling that he wasn't.  
  
Naruto was head over heels. Sakura was kind of pleased to have someone that was full of happiness for a partner to go into the dark and murky forest.  
  
Maybe if I can get to know Naruto a little bit more, I can see that he isn't the person I always learned to hate. Why should I hate him anyway? He is so nice to me all the time.  
  
"Where shall we look first?" asked Sakura.  
  
It seemed that anywhere Sakura wanted.  
  
Poor Naruto is trying his best to please me. Why am I such an evil person?  
  
They spent about twenty minutes searching in the snow, under trees and behind bushes but to no success. They decided to rest for a while.  
  
Sakura slumped down under a tree, while Naruto climbed it. His normal behavior.  
  
"We're almost in the middle of the whole forest!" he called down to her. "We made a big progress in the last half hour!"  
  
It seemed they did. Sakura was kind of chilly. She didn't bring a sweater with her. Kind of a stupid thing to do in winter but she hated to have too many clothes on her. It made her feel very uncomfortable.  
  
Naruto was sitting on a branch, swinging his legs back and forth. Sakura opened her bag to see if she brought any food. Just two rice balls.  
  
She ate the first one and thought of giving the second one to Naruto but before she could say anything, she heard a loud crack.  
  
The next thing she saw was Naruto falling down on her. It didn't hurt her much but she saw stars before her eyes for a few moments.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Next Chapter: "Please Wake Up!" 


	3. Please Wake Up!

Sakura: Naruto just fell on me. Yey.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Something held Sakura back from giving him a lecture. Instead she concentrated on trying to get out of the mess.  
  
It seemed that the branch couldn't hold Naruto's weight and it collapsed right on top of her. He moaned a little. Looks like he got hit as well. He was still lying on top of her, the branch on top of him.  
  
He's probably unaware where he's lying. Otherwise, he'd jump off me that instant.  
  
This was going nowhere. Naruto couldn't wake up from his fall and she'd need help in pulling the branch off of them.  
  
"Naruto?" she whispered. She brushed his hair off his forehead. His hair was covered in leaves.  
  
What if he's really injured? But wait, he had falls like these before. He was fine after a few minutes. Maybe it's just that the branch has fallen on top of him, and that never seemed to have happened before.  
  
Sakura was having trouble breathing now. Naruto was still pressed against her and she needed room to breath. They were both covered in mud, from head to toe. Sakura's head wasn't shiny anymore, but looked a mess.  
  
I shouldn't be thinking about my looks at a time like this. There are far more important problems at hand.  
  
"Naruto," she whispered again. "Oh, please wake up."  
  
The weight was too much for her to handle. Sakura would suffocate if she didn't pull Naruto and the branch off her.  
  
She tried to shake him a little with what little room she had for her hands. He was out cold.  
  
Kso.  
  
Sakura decided that to save them both she'd have to try to pull the branch off them. It was harder than it seemed. She pushed will all her might but all she managed to do was make Naruto move closer to her face.  
  
Ooh, no. Come ON Naruto. Please wake up, please.  
  
He didn't move.  
  
She nudged her head out a little and then moved it back to look forward. What she met was Naruto's face. His head was lying on his chin, and she could see his face perfectly.  
  
The only problem was that she was an inch away from him. Their noses almost touched.  
  
This is making my face grow hot. Naruto is so dead after I get out of this.  
  
She decided to try and nudge out from under Naruto and the branch. It seemed to work for a little while but when she was about to give her last pull, the branch pushed down on Naruto and that made her feet stuck under it all.  
  
Naruto will get squashed!! I have to pull him out.  
  
With what little strength she had left, she pushed the branch away for the most part. Naruto was still a little stuck.  
  
This has got to be one of the biggest tree branches I ever saw. I can't believe it didn't hold Naruto.  
  
She took Naruto by the hands and started to pull again. Her feet sank into the soft dirt but she didn't care anymore about the dirt, all that mattered was to get Naruto to safety.  
  
His hands were cold and Sakura was in panic of what to do. It looked like she should treat his wounds first and then try to wake him up.  
  
She grabbed a handful of his jacket and shifted him over to the tree's trunk and leaned him on it. He seemed to be doing fine, except he had a cut on his hand and cheek. The hand cut was kind of deep. She shuffled around in her bag for an ointment and some bandages. It didn't take her long to find them.  
  
She started to apply the ointment on his hand and he moved a little. The pain must be big. She wrapped his hand in a bandage and still holding it, she examined his face. It was just a little scratch there. She could just wash it, so he wouldn't get an infection.  
  
Why am I being so caring about him? Normally, I would scream my head off and slap him a hundred times. Not like that would wake him up but still.  
  
Sakura looked around. The snow still didn't stop, she noticed. It made an excellent pillow for Naruto but his head must have gotten real cold.  
  
She picked his head from the snow and lay it on her lap. That should keep it warm. She couldn't think of anything else anyway.  
  
He still didn't make any sign of movement. Sakura realized that if the branch hit Naruto's back, it must be injured. She shifted herself to look at his face. He was breathing peacefully, in no pain, she hoped. She still wanted to check if he had any more cuts or anything that needed to be treated.  
  
She took the back end of his jacket and pulled it up. His back was all red but no blood. Seemed nothing was broken.  
  
Oh, thank goodness. I'd hate it if anything happened to him and since I'm starting to become so friendly with him. B-but why am I? Have I replaced him with Sasuke? Eh? That's just stupid. Baka, baka.  
  
Sakura was puzzled in what she should do now. She tried to shake Naruto from his sleep. He didn't budge.  
  
She sighed. She didn't realize that her arm was all in blood. The snow around her was in red spots from her wound. It seemed that she scraped it but it was still bleeding freely. She'd have to mend it in bandages also but how can she do that with Naruto sleeping on her lap?  
  
She picked him up a little and reached into her bag for more bandages. She felt the soft fabric and took it out. Carefully she placed the ointment on her arm and gritted her teeth tightly from screaming because it hurt like hell. Naruto had no clue.  
  
Sakura then bandaged her arm which was still stinging like it was on fire, but at least it stopped bleeding. She returned to checking Naruto for any more injuries. His headband was loose. She took it off, brushed any wet leaves off it and carefully tied it back but before that she brushed his hair so that it wouldn't be standing in different directions.  
  
Feeling the snow stopping, Sakura became worried that Naruto still didn't wake up. He was breathing, yes, but he might be suffering from something she couldn't see and she wasn't bringing any help.  
  
I can't carry him all the way out of the forest. That's too much for me. I can't leave him here alone to get help either. Who knows what might happen?  
  
She pressed Naruto tighter so he wouldn't be cold. He didn't seem to shiver but she was still concerned about him. Why, she didn't know.  
  
All your life you've been hated by everybody and I don't have a particular explanation for that. I feel so guilty now. I hope I can make up for my behavior. I hope you can forgive me.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Next Chapter: "I'm Beginning To Like You" 


	4. I'm Beginning To Like You

Naruto: Woowee! This is all so exciting! I finally woke up!  
  
Sakura: ~annoyed~ Be quiet! We gotta finish the story. Continue!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Naruto shifted. This startled Sakura a little. She started to call his name in whisper.  
  
"Naruto?" she said. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Mmm." he replied raising himself. "Fine.I think."  
  
Sakura felt so relieved that he woke up that she didn't realize that she was hugging him tightly. He was dumbstruck.  
  
Naruto didn't say anything. He must have been still trying to remember what happened and what Sakura was doing.  
  
She let go of him, hot tears on her cheeks.  
  
"I thought you weren't gonna wake up for a long time and I couldn't bring you up to the village because I didn't have any strength left but I feel guilty I didn't bring any help either." Said Sakura all this very quickly.  
  
Naruto was concentrating on looking at her and her words might have confused him a little.  
  
"I-it's ok," he said. He had blushes on his cheeks. He then looked down at his hand. "Did you do this?"  
  
"Yes," she said, her voice quivering a little. "I did anything I could at the moment."  
  
"Thank you, Sakura," he said and his blushes grew bigger. He smiled at her with his warm smile. She couldn't help but smile back. She laughed a little at how crazy their experience was.  
  
"I should apologize for hurting you," said Naruto pointing at her arm. "I didn't know the branch would break."  
  
"Oh, it's nothing," she waved her hand in the arm impatiently. "Can you walk? I think you need to rest."  
  
"Yeah, but we still didn't find any white mushrooms for Kakashi Sensei," he said, crossing his arms, pressing them against his chest.  
  
Sakura stood up. "We'll get another chance."  
  
Naruto put his hands on the ground to help him push himself up and then cried out in surprise. He brushed the snow away and there lay a good bunch of white mushrooms. Sakura felt so happy that she jumped up and laughed.  
  
She helped Naruto stand up and they both gathered a handful of the mushrooms each. This was such a fun trip, kind of scary in the middle but so happy in the end.  
  
They walked back the way the came and were soon out of the dark and cold forest. Slowly, they made their way back to their meeting place on the bridge.  
  
Kakashi Sensei and Sasuke were both there. Sensei was reading Love Paradise once more and Sasuke had his arms crossed, a look of frustration on his face.  
  
Sakura and Naruto walked over to them and Sasuke gave them his angered look before looking away. Kakashi didn't really care if they were late; he seemed more interested in the book.  
  
"Hey," he said, putting the book away. "How'd it go? You're only late about twenty minutes."  
  
"Sorry," said Sakura. "We got the mushrooms though." She took out the bag with the mushrooms and handed them to Sensei. He seemed pleased.  
  
"You guys got more than we did," he said. "Where'd you find them?"  
  
Naruto just grinned. Sakura did the same.  
  
"Ok," said Kakashi. "Class over! Your vacation starts now. It will end on the third day after New Year's. We meet here then, same time. Bye."  
  
He didn't wait for them to respond. He was too quick to get away.  
  
Sasuke was finally satisfied that he could go. He glared at Naruto and Sakura before too, descending.  
  
Sakura was still smiling. She felt very glad that she was over Sasuke but now a new feeling was seeping into her. Another feeling of liking. That someone she liked was right in front of her. She could admit it now without being humiliated, somehow.  
  
"I never knew I could have fun with you, Naruto," she said to him.  
  
"Thanks!" he answered, very pleased that his crush was finally noticing him as not someone annoying or stupid.  
  
Sakura pulled herself up on the bridge raft and let her legs swing for a little bit. The snow was back, she noticed. Naruto was very happy with that.  
  
He started to try and catch snow flakes on his tongue. It was a very funny sight. Sakura was full of happiness and laughter. When he was out of breath, he joined her on the raft and they both sat there, looking at the snow. It was getting dark but there was light from the village that made it all look very beautiful.  
  
Sakura looked around. So peaceful. She sighed and leaned against Naruto. She could feel him grinning to himself. He was satisfied and he deserved this, after being hated all these years.  
  
She sat up and looked at Naruto. He must be paralyzed with what to do.  
  
Poor boy, I'll show him the way.  
  
She leaned against him and their lips met. Sakura felt happy to give her first kiss not to Sasuke but to someone that has been there for her, that always liked and respected her.  
  
They separated and Sakura whispered into Naruto's ear.  
  
"I'm beginning to like you."  
  
She leaned against him again and closed her eyes. Naruto could have been on the ninth cloud for all she knew but she was up there anyway, in any case.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Neko: Hope you liked it!! Bai bai for now! 


End file.
